


Thorns

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [110]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Drabble, Futurefic, Gen, Worldbuilding, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: A spell unbroken only grows in power.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Untherius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untherius/gifts).



A thousand years of wars have come and gone, and yet the hilltop buried under a carpet of briars has never been taken by any side. Generals learn, after the first few forays into the wild tangle cost them men and machines, and go to find some other high ground for their flags to fly upon. And all the children who live nearby grow up with the stories and the warnings; the clever ones stay out of the sharp shadows. Even the geese have learned to choose another path to migrate, lest they grow sleepy and fall from the sky.


End file.
